


Network Love

by Selmaa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rivalry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Youtuber 96 line, Youtuber 97 line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selmaa/pseuds/Selmaa
Summary: Both of the '97 line and '96 line own a youtube channel, it's been years since their rivalry exists but what will happen when both of their members announce they are dating. Something happened between Wonwoo and a 97 liner ?Crack and fluff ensues (maybe angst bc i'm a sucker for it lol)just a reminder english isn't my first language so if i make mistakes please be nice and tell me ^^
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"Finally posted" Wonwoo sighed, "i finally can take a break"; while Wonwoo went to the kitchen to make himself a tea and looking forward to go to bed, his phone rang.  
"Who's this" he asked trying to balance himself to not pass out, he was really tired.  
" Wonwoo, get your ass over here i have something to tell you !", Wonwoo sighed and asked calmly "Where the fuck do you want me to go at this hour! Listen, Jun, you know i love you right, but right now i'm too tired to move" he yawned and scrubed his eyes.  
"Ok then i'm going to your appartment, see you in 15 min !" Jun said happily and then hung up.  
"this f*cker, i hope this is important if not i'm gonna rip his head off" Wonwoo thought angrily, waiting for his dumbass of bestfriend named Wen Junhui.  
"I hope he'll arrive before i pass out on the couch" he whispered tiredly adjusting himself on his couch, his cat Neige sitting on his laps.

20 min later, Wonwoo heard someone knocking on his door. He opened it and saw Jun holding groceries.  
"Why did you take so much time, you literally live on the 2nd floor"*  
"Your point ?"  
"I live on the 3rd floor"  
"Listen you ingrat, i went quickly to the grocery store because I knew you haven't ate correctly this past few days"  
"Thank you i guess" he answered sleepily closing the door after his best friend.  
"So, what did you wanna tell me?" he asked speeding the convesation as much as he could "Please make it quick, it's been days since I haven't slept properly and i'm dying to go to bed"  
"dude calm down, take a deep breath and stop bullying me" his deadass of best friend answered, " this is important , hear me out !"  
"I'm all ears"  
"I finally got a boyfriend" sais Jun excited as ever;  
"you WHAT???" Wonwoo screamed in shock. " Who is this? Do I know him? I'm so happy for you Junnie !"  
"Dude calm down"  
"i swear to god stop calling me dude"  
"No one asked. So as i was trying to say, i'm so happy, i love him to death, he is-"  
"Oh my god please it's disgusting, hurry and answer to my questions"  
"Dude you are freaking rude, stop bullying me"  
"If you don't answer i',m gonna stangle you-"  
"Calm down jeez, if you didn't stop me you would know all of this already"  
"Continue or else-"  
"His name is Minghao, yes you know himn he is a part of the '97 line, please don't kill me, my boyfriend wouldn't appreciate and be careful, he knows how to use nunchucks" Jun said hastily apprehending his best friend reaction. Jun knew it was about to go down but he didn't care he was not a liar and the thought of lying about his love life to his almost brother pained him. He knew something happened between Wonwoo and Minghao's bestfriend but Wonwoo wouldn't talk about it and he didn' want to push the subject further.  
As if it wasn't enough, the rivalry between their channels was not helping.  
Meanwhile, Wonwwo froze. He didn't know how to react. So many thoughts were in his head. "Calm down Wonwoo, this isn't Mingyu we are talking about. Minghao is not like him. He will take care of Jun" he thought trying to convince himself.  
"Wonwoo please talk to me, i understand if you are angry at me and i'm sorry for it but -"  
"No"  
"No what?" Jun was getting worried "Maybe i made a mistake" the thought of it hurted him.  
"Don't be sorry i mean. You did nothing wrong Junnie, i'm really happy for you" Wonwoo said with a little smile on his lips still trying to not overthink the situation.  
"Oh my god Woo, you made me worried" Jun said relieved he did not hurt his bestfriend.  
"I'm sorry you would think of that Junnie. So tell me everything, how did you became a couple ? Does he make you happy?"  
"Woo, i thought you were tired , you know we can talk about this tomorrow right?"  
"Oh please Jun, you know i will always have time for you! You can sleep here tonight and tell me everything" said Wonwoo a smile tugging his lips and petting Neige, "Plus look, Neige missed you" he pouted.  
"oh please stop this face, you know i can't resist. Fine i'll tell you everything. And please, give me Neige, you know she loves me more than you" Jun answered playfully trying to take the cat to put her in his arms. After Neige settled down, Jun began to run.  
"Hey ! Stop kidnapping my cat" Wonwoo screamed after his bestfriend trying to get off the couch without falling.  
"I swear to god, i'm gonna kill this f*cker" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know where is this going, i'm sorry kdksksls

The room was completely quiet. Two corps were laying on a bed with a cat between them. Everything was peaceful until a loud noise broke the silence.

  
"WONWOO WAKE UP YOU FATASS" '

  
"Who the fuck is screaming at this hour" Wonwoo stirred up from his sleep grunting.

  
"OH MY GOD WHY IS THERE JUN IN YOUR BED"

  
"I swear to god i'm gonna kill him, kwon soonyoung you're dead meat"Wonwoo growled and got out of the bed to go kill the intruder.

"What the f*ck is happening, let me sleep for f*ck sake" growled Jun.

"DID YOU TWO HOOKED UP OR SOMETHING" Soonyoung kept screaming spilling coffee everywhere, "oh shit, wonwoo is so gonna kill me"

Wonwoo got of the room and faced his friend staring intensely at his eyes.

"I'm dead aren't I" asked Soonyoung. "Clean and shut the f*ck up or I call Jihoon" said Wonwoo holding his phone knowing his best friend's biggest fear.

"Ai captain" said Soonyoung hastily.

While Soonyoung was cleaning up his mess, Jun woke up and joined Wonwoo in the kitchen. "Why are you here Soon"' asked Jun, completely confused.

" I wanted to give Woo coffee" Soonyoung shrugged.

"You are telling me you woke up us at 7 am because you wanted to give Woo coffee" Jun said not completely having it. "You couldn't wait, i don't know, two more hours before coming here" he added bewildered.

"Well.... There's maybe something more"

"What did you do, again" Wonwoo asked exasperated.

"Woo you know i love you right, you are my best friend, my best bro, my other half-"

"Cut the crap Kwon" 

"You are calling me by my last name, it is not good"

"Stop avoiding the subject" said Wonwoo sternly. He talked with Jun all night, he was too tired to deal with his best friend's shit.

" I may or may have not uploaded the wrong video on our channel"

"And? What does it have to do with me, just delete it"

"Yeah about that.... I may or may have not uploaded an old video where we see you and Mingyu on a date" said Soonyoung quickly knowing he completely fucked up. 

"First of all Kwon, what the f*ck?" Wonwoo was boiling with anger "Second of all, WHAT THE FREAKING F*CK" Wonwoo was mad but mostly ashamed. He couldn't help but think, but what if Mingyu see it?

"Have you deleted it? Please tell me you deleted it" Wonwoo didn't know what to do, he was terrified.

"Woo please calm down, i deleted it but some fans already saw it and now everyone is talking about it on Twitter" said Soonyoung, guilty. He knew what was the meaning of his mistake to Wonwoo. He knew he fucked up.

"Guys, can you please calm down and explain what is going on, i am so confused" asked Jun breaking the fuss.

"First of all, why do Soonyoung have a video of you and Mingyu on a date? And secondly, YOU AND MINGYU ON A DATE ???" added Jun, trying to process everything.  
"Jun let's not talk about it right now-"  
"Get out." said Wonwoo  
"Woo-"  
"Please, Soon. I need to be alone for a moment" said Wonwoo at the verge of crying.  
"You know i'm sorry-"  
"Yeah don't worry. I-I just need time to process" he added with a tear rolling on his cheek.

Wonwoo was standing up ready to go in his room. He was at the verge of breaking down and he didn't want his friends to see that.

"Come on Jun, I texted Jihoon, he is waiting for us outside" said Soonyoung tugging his best friend outside of the apartment.  
"Wait- I haven't showered yet"  
"You stink everyday, nobody will smell the difference, come on"  
"This b*tch" Jun cursed, while getting out of the apartment.  
He didn't understand a thing about what just happened, he haven't eaten and showered. "It's gonna be a long day" he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Youngie 🐯

Jihoonie i f*ucked up

Jihoonie 💍

You told him ??

Youngie 🐯

Yeah i wanted to be honest :(

I feel so bad he looked so crushed and terrified...

As if it wasn't enough, everyone is talking about it on Twitter, nobody's gonna leave him alone :(

What can I do, we still dk what happened between him and Mingyu

Neither of them wanted to tell us... Idk what to do

Jihoonie 💍

Don't worry, youngie, we'll find a solution. You know Woo he'll definitely forgive you.

He needs time to process what's happening. And tbh i understand him, if it was me....

Nevermind

Just try to not bring the subject anymore, especially M*ngyu, he doesn't worth it.

Youngie 🐯

Okay..?

Why do I have the feeling that you know something I don't?

Jihoonie 💍

It's nothing

I'll try to call him dw

I need to go to the studio, and film the vlog i promised to our fan

Bye, love u, and plz don't worry too much.

Youngie🐯

okay?

Bye, love u too <33

* * *

Wonwoo was crying. He was sitting on his bed, his head between his arms, he tried so hard to calm down but old memories kept resurging.

Neige was on top of his chest , watching him sobbing. The cat nuzzled her nose in his neck trying to confort him. Wonwoo sensed his cat distress and pull her closer to cuddle her. He needed reassurance and he was thankful his cat was here. He cuddled her until they both fall asleep.

Two hours later, Wonwoo woke up with puffy eyes. Still desoriented, he thought everything was an unpleasant dream. He took his phone and went on twitter to post his daily good morning. His eyes widen by the number of his mentions. Looking a little bit closer, he realized that what happened earlier was the brutal reality. Hashtags like #MEANIE or #MINGYU_AND_WONWWO_DATING were trending. Most of the fans looked happy at the news but there were still rivalry between the two fandoms. Everyone was taking a side defending harshly their favs. 

His brain stopped working. He was panicking, "oh my god, Mingyu will kill me", What do I do?!" he whispered to himself.

He didn't know how Mingyu would react and it scared him.

Still deep in his thoughts, Wonwoo didn't notice his phone ringing. He picked up only at the third ring.

"Woo ? You're here?" asked the voice.

"JIhoon?" he answered still a little overwhelmed.

"Yeah, I just wanted to check on you because of you know..." jihoon muttered the end of the sentence in a whisper. He didn't know what to say, he didn't want to push Wonwoo to talk if he wasn't preapared.

"Oh uhm, yeah I am ok i guess" Wonwoo answered clumsily, he didn't know what to say. He knows Jihoon is worried but he genuinely didn't know how he was feeling.

"Just a little bit overwhelmed" He added.

"Okay i understand, You know i am here if you wanna talk?"

"Ugh i hate when you're sappy like that, it's disgusting" Wonwoo added with a grin on his face. Hearing the sound of his best friend voice made him feel a little bit better, even though he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Do you want me to come over ?"

"No thanks, I know you have the vlog to film, i don't want to bother you" He replied and added "Plus, i have to edit the last video we filmed ans i need to find a way to clear the mess Soon created"

"Okay, don't overwork yourself and please, go eat something edible"

"Instant ramen are good, you tasteless dwarf" He huffed offended.

"You b*stard, that's it, it's the last time i'm being nice to you" He could hear his bestfriend sulking. He let out a little laugh.

"yeah, yeah love you too" He replied and then hung up. Definitely in a better mood, he decided to go shower to clear his mind. Before showering, he went to his kitchen and opened the grocery bag Jun gave him last night. He took out the sushis which were in it and he let out a scoff.  
"I can't believe this f*cker" he muttered in desbelief. "Wen Junhui who? I don't know him?" He can't believe his best friend, nearly brother, forgot he was allergic to seafood !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be written with the pov of an other character ;)


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was shining bright. The birds were singing. The room was completely quiet. On the bed two men were sleeping, legs tangled with eachother. 

minutes later, one of them stirred up from his sleep.

"Seok', you awake" he said his face muffled In his cushion.

"Hey, Lee Seokmin" blank.

He decided to get up from his bed letting the other sleep a little longer. He then took his phone to read the hour "10:07 am". Instead of scrolling on Twitter he decided to go prepare the breakfast because his best friends couldn't cook for shit.

He found his other best friend laying on the kitchen's table, head in his arms.

"Hungover?" he asked knowing very well his best friend drank the night before.

"hmm, needed to drink, was stressed" he mumbled.

"stressed? Why would you be-" He cut him off.

"Jun went to told our relationship to his best friend and i guess i was scared off his reaction"

"I still can't believe you're dating this guy" 

"First, this guy has a name and second, i didn't ask for your opinion"

"I genuinely thought he was dating Wonwoo tho"

"Well as you can see, he isn't , so please stop worrying about my love life and stop being salty about my boyfriend" 

"Hao, i'm your best friend, it's my duty to protect you" Minghao scoffed.

"Mingyu, Stop talking and make the breakfast, you giant puppy, i'm hungry"

Mingyu got up and went to the fridge taking out the ingredients to make pancakes. While he was cooking he heard Minghao taking a call.

When he was putting the pancakes in his and Minghao's plate he saw Minghao returning to the kitchen a weird look on his face and Seokmin behind him.

"Food !" Seokmin said loudly and then sat next to Mingyu taking his plate.

"Hey ! That was my food" he whined at his best friend.

"Stop being a baby and share" Seokmin answered his mouth full of food.

"I made the food ! What the f*ck do you mean by-" Seokmin cut him off placing his finger on Mingyu's lips.

"the past stay in the past"

"I want a refund, this best friend is not working anymore"

While the two idiots were bickering, Minghao sat there silently eating wondering how the f*ck he should bring up the topic. He shouldn't have answered the phone call.

He sighed.

"Gyu, have you checked Twitter yet?" His question broke their bickering.

"No why?" Mingyu answered slightly confused.

"Maybe you should" Minghao said awkwardly. It was about to go down. He could feel it.

"Seok give me your phone" Mingyu snatched the poor phone from his best friend's hands.

"Hey!"

Mingyu ignored him and clicked on the application. He scrolled a little bit confused and then saw a new hashtag trending. His eyes widen from shock.

"What the f*ck, How-w" he mumbled confused. What the hell was happening.

"Hoshi's fault apparently" said Minghao. He then continued "Jun told me Hoshi made a mistake and upload the wrong video"

"What kind of video did he upload to make people react like that?!"

"Yeah about that, Jun was also confused, and me too not gonna lie, but apparently it was a video of you and Wonwoo on a date, but again i may be wrong because it's im-" Mingyu didn't hear the end of the sentence. His head was spinning.

"No, No, No, No, this couldn't happening" Mingyu whispered. He couldn't control his breathing anymore.

"Gyu, Mingyu! Calm down please" Minghao and Seokmin said panicked.

"I'm ok, don't worry" said Mingyu.

A few minutes passed, no one was talking.

Mingyu couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and said "I'm going to take a shower".

Minghao and Seokmin watched him leaving the kitchen and sat there speechless in an awkward silence.

20 minutes later, Mingyu finished his shower and dressed up. He grabbed his coat, his keys, wallet and phone quickly and shoot "I'M GOING OUT"

Before his best friends had the time to say something, Mingyu was already gone.


End file.
